In the manufacturing of radiation sensitive polyacetylene dispersions used in the manufacture of processless electrom beam and radiation sensitive films there is a need for the recovery of the valuable image former from aqueous dispersions of binders wherein crystalline particles of the polyacetylene are fixed. More specifically, when the dispersion fails to meet specifications required for radiation sensitive films, the ability to recover the water insoluble polyacetylenic imaging component would represent a significant savings in production costs. Such a recovery process would be employed for all off-specification manufacturing batches and scrap material such as film coating residue and washings from dispersion forming and coating equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for the recovery of imageable crystalline polyacetylenic compounds from a radiation sensitive dispersion by a commercially feasible and economic process.
Another object is to recover a water insoluble crystalline polyacetylene from a radiation sensitive polyacetylene dispersion in high yield and purity.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.